comedybangbangfandomcom-20200214-history
Marissa Wompler’s Six Flags Birthday Womptacular
My Dad is gonna be so sad when he sees that my sweats are haunted, and that I peed in them. "Marissa Wompler’s Six Flags Birthday Womptacular" is episode 304 of Comedy Bang! Bang! hosted by Hot Saucerman, it stars Marissa Wompler (Jessica St. Clair), Seth Wompler (Brian Huskey), Miss Listler, Kimmy, and Philippe Meloco (Lennon Parham), Eric "Gutterballs" Gutterman and Kareem (Jason Mantzoukas), Traci Rearden and Liz Mathers (Lauren Lapkus), Danielle Bartiromo and Katie Wong (Melissa Rauch), Don DiMello (Andy Daly), and Dabney (Scott Aukerman). "Marissa Wompler's Six Flags Birthday Womptacular" was released August 11, 2014. Official Earwolf Page Earwolf Synopsis WOMP IT UP! LIVE from high above the Log flume ride in Six Flags Magic Mountain in Valencia, California, it’s Marissa Wompler’s Birthday Party Womptacular with Miss Listler, Marissa’s step dad Dr. Seth Wompler, Eric “Gutterballs” Gutterman, and possibly old friends, new friends, and frenemies. Will Traci Reardon and Marissa become friends? Is Danielle Bartiromo a ghost? What sort of birthday advice will Marissa’s mentor Don DiMello have in store for her? Join us above the Log flume and don’t forget to Womp up the Jamz! Episode Recap Catching Up with Marissa and Friends It's Wompler's Birthday again and she's having it at Six Flags Magic Mountain, not in NJ as previously indicated. They're set up on a DJ Booth above the Log Flume. Listler is on hand has the DJ and Ride Photo photographer (a job she has held for years), and Seth steps in to discuss how he managed to get discounts on the party due to the deaths that occurred at the park and they discuss Listler's reverse queefs and Seth's prolapsed anus. Seth is forced to elaborate on the event that Marissa used to blackmail him into throwing the party, him "jerking it" to his own picture. Gutterballs is working the sound board and its revealed that after Eric learned of Danielle Bartiromo's death they got back together. Rearden shows up to cement her friendship with Marissa, only because Marissa begged her publicly on Twitter. Kimmy and Katie show up, per Gutterball's request, and give Marissa a bird that is meant to be wished on, but is immediately killed and brings bad luck to her instead, according to ancient tradition. Danielle's Return Though widely believed to be dead, due to a rumor spread by Marissa after finding hair extensions and used maxi pads in the girls bathroom. Danielle shows up and reveals she has left school to focus on her Etsy business, Danielle's Temporary Tits Tats (potentially soon to be Tit Tat Toe), but is still wearing the promise ring Gutters gave her. She and Eric leave to go talk and take old time-y pictures. Seth encourages Marissa to fight for the "balls boy", but when they return Eric professes his love to Danielle (first calling her Marissa) The details of Marissa's role in spreading the rumor of Danielle's death come out. She lead a pep rally at school announcing the death, where Kimmy and Katie tried to yell to her that Danielle was, in fact, not dead, but they could not be heard in a human threshold of hearing. Caricature Artist Traci and Marissa discuss their friendship, which Traci insists needs to be based on honesty, and to go to the next level of their friendship they need to get caricature done. Seth summons Dabney, the 97 year old caricature artist. He draws an unflattering caricature of Marissa and a very flattering caricature of Danielle, an ice cream version of Traci, a rendering of Seth in his swimsuit picture, and of refuses to draw one of Scott. He has lived all across the united states picking up the many dialects. He also admits to murdering his wife. He departs by diving into the log flume, but returns and we learn that he has been drawing a picture a week for Kareem for the last several years. Philippe's Return Lister reveals her birthday gift to Marissa is Philippe, her boyfriend from George Washington University, who has been hiding under a tarp. Marissa hasn't been able to contact since they left DC because Philippe's boss, Cake Boss, has been withholding her letters. After learning of Marissa's recent relationship with Gutterballs he leaves after singing Phil Collins' "Against All Odds" to Marissa. Kareem's Return Listler's relationship with Kareem is discussed, they are no longer on speaking terms though he is shuttling people and chickens back and forth from the park in his chicken coup truck. He was not able to get past her legal designation as being male. Listler and Kareem are reunited atop the DJ booth where he proposes via caricature to her. She produces the ring he had given her before from her joey pocket she had installed, and he asks her to be his husband-wife despite the ridicule he will face. She accepts his proposal. While reacting to this situation Gutters starts to strike up a conversation with Rearden and sparks fly. Gutterballs, Rearden, Daniell, Kimmy, and Katie go to take old time-y photos together, because Danielle only gets involved in threesomes if Kimmy and Katie are there. Don DiMello Arrives Seth reveals Don from under a second tarp, where we find him ready to mentor Marissa. He is accompanied by a child that had been left at his theater, who he calls Birthday Girl and is planning on raising as his own with the assistance of the rottweilers at the theater, the child is covered with 13 '666' marks. Don and Marissa discuss her planned transformation under his tutalelage. Plugs Don plugs his new production, ''Disney's Puff the Magic Dragon. ''Gutters will be doing a reading of his poetry. Lister is starting a new airline utilizing her B A Baracus skills at $1700 a ticket with Birthday Girl as her first client. Seth plugs Six Flags, which is great as long as you ignore the scalping. Danielle's Tits Tats on Etsy. Traci Rearden plugs her twitter, which Gutters quickly follows after handing her the note "suck it long" which he has handed to each of the girls when their relationships started. Wompler plugs "Playing House" and Seth and Marissa give Don some great child care tips. The gang attempt to take a jumping picture into the log flume and the DJ booth collapses. Trivia This episode was voted #5 in the Best of 2014. Category:Episodes